Dual Grenade Pistols
• Tier 6 of Road To Glory • Tier 9 of Soccer Madness (Event) • Tier 8 of Trial 2 in the Superstars (Event) • (through Born to Dye Pack) • (through Great Luck Chinese Pack) • Tier 8 of Trial 1 in the Chinese New Year 3 (Event) • Tier 4 of Trail 3 in the Mexican Fiesta 3 (Event) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 2 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Explosives / Dual Weapon |currency = Cash}} Gr4.png|Old Design Of Dual Grenade Pistols. Gr1.png|Dual Grenade Pistols In Menu. Gr2.png|Dual Grenade Pistols Equipped View. Gr5.png|Dual Grenade Pistols (Checkered Nitro Skin) Equipped. 2015-07-06 15.34.18.png|One Grenade Pisol As Seen In-Game. Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 11.09.07 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1) Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 11.09.17 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2) The Dual Grenade Pistols is the 27th weapon available for purchase which costs , and is unlocked at level 47. It deals high Damage, has moderate Range, poor Accuracy but very high Agility and each gun only has a single grenade. Strategy These guns seem to be worse than its counterpart, the Grenade Launcher, sacrificing its ammo capacity, Range and Accuracy for its Agility and fire rate. Its clip size has also decreased from 6 bullets to 2. Like its counterpart, the grenade curves down, so if your enemy is far away it is advised to aim upwards. You can also use corners to your advantage. And if you are in a map with an active center such as the Royal Garden, you can just go to the upper areas and rain death on the people that come. Still, it is an impressive weapon to try out, as the bullets reload rather quickly allowing for continuous firing. Just take care not to kill yourself with it at close range. Since the bullets (or grenades) dip, Accuracy boosting equipment are not required. A decent weapon with a high price tag, it is worth a try if you have the budget. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Decent - high Damage *Quick fire rate. *Since it is an explosive, can take down multiple targets. *High Agility. *Quick reload speed Disadvantages *Less Range than the Grenade Launcher. *Like any explosives, it deals less Damage towards players with explosive resistant armors *Only holds two grenades, making you vulnerable after every volley of grenades. *Auto kill is present if careless. Video Trivia *The Dual Grenade Pistols reload speed was nerfed in the Salute Our Troops Update. *Its Range is shorter despite it stat showing another bar of Range then the Grenade Launcher, which is ironic. *It has the exact same stats as the Dual Pistols, Haunted Guns, Darkness Combo Guns and Toxic Guns. *After the Cyber Menace (Update), this weapon's reload speed is drastically improved, and its performance in battle is also improved as you can spam grenades. Category:Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:1 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons Category:Launchers